LOVE
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: Nope a year hasn't gone by! But here is chapter three! Short and to the point. Four will come soon...more reviews more interesting it will be! R/R
1. Nightmares and love

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

This story is nothing like Mia Koji's 'Love'. Totally different, please read and review!

LOVE

Mia sat up, she had a bad dream, and everyone died before her eyes and she couldn't do a thing to save them. She brushed her tears away and then went down stairs to get some warm milk.

" Mi?" A voice came from behind her.

" Oh, hello, Ryo." She said as she turned around to finish her path, she opened the refrigerator door and got some milk out.

" Why are you awake?" He asked sitting down at the table.

" I had a bad dream." She answered as she put it the pot over the stove on low.

" What was it about?" He asked worried, he cared so much for her, but she didn't know how much she meant to him.

" Well I couldn't make out the figure, but he killed you all, and I couldn't do a thing about it." She said trying her best not to cry as she remembered the dream. She went into the living room to wait for her warm milk; she sat down on the couch.

" It won't happen I promise. You weren't feeling so good this morning, maybe you have a fever, and when you get sick at times you can have bad dreams." Ryo suggested as he got up to get her a cup. He poured the warm liquid in the cup.

" Thanks." Mia said taking the cup from him. 

" You're welcome, I am gonna go back to bed." He said.

" NO! Please, stay with me, I don't want to be alone." She said giving him a smile.

" Okay." He told her as he sat down next to her, Mia gulped down her milk and then leaned against him. She felt her eye lids slowly come down covering her eyes like blinds covering a window.

" I am so *yawn* tired." Mia said snuggling closer to him; she could feel his warmth against her. She gave out a small sigh as she fell asleep.

Ryo looked over at her; she looked like an angel to him. He saw the way she clung onto him as if she was afraid that he might leave and never come back. He looked over her body even when he told himself that he shouldn't and that they were just friends even when he longed for more then that. Her long thin legs curled up against her tiny stomach. Her once long hair that went to her thigh now went a little past her shoulders. He noticed that when she slept she made tiny cute noises.

With a small sigh he moved her body so that he could fit onto the couch as well, he placed her on top of himself. He gave a small smile when he remembered that the others were away and wouldn't be back for five days. He was happy that he decided to stay home with her.

" Ryo." She mumbled as she shifted in her sleep. 

" Mia." He said kissing her hand and placing it in his own.

Mia woke up as the light from the sun kissed her eyelids. She noticed that she was on top of a sleeping Ryo. She noticed that his mouth was slightly opened, he was holding her close to himself. She could tell that he was dreaming when his mouth moved, she could hear him say some names, she blushed when she heard hers come from his mouth while he was asleep.

She untwisted herself for him his grip to make breakfast. She looked at him from over her shoulder and saw him sound asleep still. She made his favorite for him. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

" Ryo, time to wake up." She said kissing his forehead.

" Okay." He said in a tired voice he looked up at her. ' I must be in heaven.' He thought as he looked at her.

" I made Bacon, eggs, and pancakes." She said as she walked into the other room.

" My favorite." He said getting up and going into the kitchen. He smelled the great smell of the breakfast; he gave her another smile.

" Dig in!" Mia said in a cheerful voice sitting down across from him.

" It's great Mi." Ryo said after eating most of what was on his plate.

" Thanks." She said blushing bit; Ryo noticed it and gave her another smile.

" You're welcome, love." Ryo whispered he didn't know it but Mia heard him. Her face turned really red, redder then a tomato.

Mia leaned up against Ryo as they watched TV later that night. She was loving the time that she spent with him. She felt cold when he got up to get the phone.

" Hello?" He answered.

" Ryo!" The voice called.

" What do you want?" He asked annoyed. Mia gave him a concern look, but he waved her away as he went into the other room.

" Come over." The person said.

" I can't." He answered.

" Why not?" They asked.

" Lulu, please, I have to go." Ryo said.

" Oh I get it, it was we go out have fun and then you never call again." Lulu said.

" We went out for three weeks, you cheated on me, I broke up with you." He said.

" Please just for a few minutes." She begged.

" Fine, I am on my way." He said hanging up the phone.

" Where are you going?" Mia asked sitting up.

" I have to go out for a few, Lulu wants to met me." Ryo said as he got his coat, he gave Mia one more look before leaving.

Mia stared at the door hoping that he was kidding and would be back, but when no one entered she knew that it was true. She let out a sigh of sadness as she watched TV; maybe this was for the best that they never go out.

She couldn't take it anymore she started to cry. Why did she have to fall in love with him? He should JUST be a friend.

A half an hour later she heard his motorcycle pull up to the driveway, not wanting him to see her sad she ran off to her room. 

Ryo entered the house wondering where his dove of love was. He noticed that the pillow at the couch was wet and that it couldn't be water from a cup, he noticed that he had to be water from tears. He walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

" Go away!" Mia cried.

" Mia please." He said.

" NO!" She snapped.

" Please?" He asked when he got no answer he opened the door.

" Please go away." Mia said as she hid her head into her pillow.

" Mia, I am sorry." He said, as he walked over to her. He moved some hair out of her face.

" Please." She begged moving away from him, Ryo let out a sigh and stood up.

" No." He said and then sat back down; he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

" What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him.

" I am not gonna leave you." He promised brushing her tears away.

" I don't need you to take care of me." She said trying to get off of his lap, but he wouldn't let go of her.

" I left as soon as I got there, nothing happened. She wanted to ask me out face to face, but I told her no." He explained.

" Why would I care?" Mia asked.

" I am not done, I loved having this time just you and me, because, cause I am in love with you. You are the only person that I care about, and I told her that." Ryo said kissing her head.

" No you don't." Mia whispered.

" I do, I always have, I always will." He said.

" I…" Mia began, but was cut off as Ryo kissed her. She felt the warmth of the kiss through out her whole body, and she liked it.

" I guess I shouldn't have done that." Ryo said as he broke the kiss.

" No, I loved it." She said kissing him again.

" Hey guys! We're home!" Rowen shouted as he came into the house. It had been four days since Mia and Ryo started to date and now it was time for the other four to return home.

" Wonder where they could be." Kento said putting his bags down.

" I'll see if they are in their rooms." Cye said going upstairs, he looked into Mia's room and saw the couple asleep next to each other.

" Cye?" Sage asked coming upstairs he saw the same thing that Cye saw and the same with the others as they came upstairs as well.

" WAKE UP!" Kento shouted.

" SHIT!" The couple cried covering up their bodies with sheets.

" So you guys told each other huh? Nice." Rowen said.

" Go away!" Ryo hissed as he trough a pillow at the door; Rowen and the others left smiling.

" You better get dressed, tonight right?" Mia asked.

" Yeah, I love you." He said kissing her with each word.

" I love you too." Mia said as Ryo left.

To be continued…

What did you think?? Questions, comments, or whatever can be sent to me at [Chichi_dbzgt@yahoo.com][1]. Or you can review it, please the more reviews I get the faster the chapter will be out! 

  


   [1]: mailto:Chichi_dbzgt@yahoo.com



	2. THEY ARE TOGETHER! BUT THE DYNASTY IS CO...

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

Okay sorry for the wait! But here it is! Part two of LOVE! Please 5 reviews to keep it up and going! This is a little short but I am sorry!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Also I need help!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! I need three armor names plus attacks. This will have action and fighting in it. Bare with me, I am not that great at fight scenes.

Me: Hey all here is chapter two!

Rowen: Took you long enough! I mean we didn't get to be in part one really!

Me:….right anyway here is part two of the fic…

Rowen: AND I WANT MY OWN DRESSING ROOM!!!!!! *Chases author*

The four Ronins sat downstairs waiting for their leader and Mia to come down stairs. They wanted to know what was going on. Yes they knew that they loved each other, but they didn't think they would move that fast!

" Hey…" Ryo said coming down stairs with Mia right behind him. She had on sweats and a T-shirt that belonged to Ryo. " I guess you want to know what's going on…" 

" Yeah that would be good!" Sage said, they all knew Sage had a thing for Mia. Ryo sighed.

" Mia and I are dating…" Ryo announced, "and I think that the dynasty might be back as well. Mia had a dream…"

" A nightmare…Ryo that doesn't mean that it is true!" Kento told him annoyed.

" As I was saying, it started at the end." Ryo began, " we were all killed. Then it worked its way to the beginning." 

" So the dynasty might be coming back, and you are sleeping with Mia! That's doesn't go together!" Sage snapped. 

'He's taking it harder then I thought.' Ryo thought, ' at first I thought he was happy for me…for us…I guess it just hit him that she's taken.' Ryo looked up when Rowen cleared his throat.

" I talked to Kayura," Rowen said with a light blush, " she says that there seems to be a chance that the Dynasty is coming back."

" When were you going to tell us?" Kento asked him.

" When we got here!"

" Well you could have told us as soon as we got here!"

" STOP FIGHTING!" Cye shouted, everyone turned and looked at him, Cye blushed a little. " We shouldn't be fighting. First off, Congratulations Ryo and Mia for finally getting together. Second, we don't know what we are up against. Mia is there anything you can tell us about them?"

" Gomen…but they stayed in the dark. I couldn't get a look at them." She said, " I just saw their weapons and I heard their voices." Mia said, " They seemed to have weapons like you guys. I think their was one girl though…and two boys." 

" What weapons did they have that were like ours?" Ryo asked, he tried to stay off of that topic until the guys got there.

" One…the girl she had a sword. Then one of the guys he had a staff like Kento's…and then the other one had a weapon that's like Cye's." Mia explained.

" Okay…so we know what's going on…we know their weapons…" Sage said, " we just need to wait." 

" Sounds like fun…" Ryo said as he leaned back his arm around Mia's waist. Mia rested her head on his shoulder.

" So…you two got to work fast." Kento said with a grin. Two other Ronins got into the tease.

" Never thought you two would do it until go were married." Cye said winking at them, the couple started to blush.

" It just happened you know? The moment came and we took it." Ryo said looking down at the ground.

Kento moved next to Ryo and whispered, " what was it like?" Ryo glared at him, Kento smirked, " it was that good?" He laughed when Ryo started to blush. "DAMN! And we let Ryo get her!" Sage got up and stormed up the stairs.

" He's jealous…" Rowen mumbled, " don't mind him. He'll get over it as soon as he goes to another club and someone girl starts to get all over him."

" So when's dinner?" Kento asked, Cye smacked him in the back of the head. Kento was waiting for Mia to do something to him as well. But she was fast asleep. " Guess you took to much out of her."

" I am gonna put her to bed. I am gonna go to sleep as well. If you guys are in bed then goodnight." Ryo said as he picked Mia up and went to bed. He tucked her into bed. He soon got in after her.

Sage came down stairs, it was ten at night. The other three were in the living room. "Where's Ryo and Mia?" 

" They're sleeping. After you left Mia fell sound asleep. So they went to bed." Rowen answered, he saw Sage's eyes flare up.

" I am hungry so I am gonna get something to eat." Sage said leaving the room and entering the kitchen.

" Ryo…" Mia mumbled as she woke up. Her boyfriend was sound asleep next to her. "Ryo wake up." Mia said shaking him. They hadn't eaten anything that day and she wanted to make sure he was going to eat.

" Mmmm?" Ryo mumbled as he opened his eyes. He saw Mia looking down at him. He gave her a smile.

" Let's get something to eat. We haven't eaten all day. I don't want you to get sick." Mia said as Ryo traced her face.

" Good…I am starving." Ryo said as he sat up. Mia smiled as they got out of bed and they went downstairs. They entered the kitchen and saw Sage.

" Hey Sage." Mia said smiling, Sage wasn't ready and he dropped his glass.

" Mia I am sorry." He said as he started to pick up the pieces of glass that he dropped.

" It's okay Sage." Mia said, she started to help him. Ryo walked over it and went to start make dinner for him and his girlfriend.

" Mia what would you like?" Ryo asked.

" How about some soup?" She suggested. Ryo nodded and took two cans out and poured them into a pot. Mia smiled when Ryo came over with two glasses of water. He passed her again and kissed her head. 

" Well I am going to go to bed…" Sage said as he left the room. 

" He seems to be taking this hard." Mia said as she sat down. Ryo brought over two bowls with soup in them. She smiled and thanked them before she started to eat it.

" Yeah…" Ryo whispered. His friend was in love with Mia as well! And now he showed it after Ryo was already with her!

" Ryo, don't worry I love you and only you." Mia said with a smile as she reached over and kissed him. Ryo looked at her shocked, " I know you were thinking, since Sage is being much nicer to me, that I would leave you for him."

" I trust you." Ryo managed to say, he might trust her…but he didn't trust Sage. He seemed to not care that Ryo was with her and they were both happy. They both finished their dinner.

" Do you want to go back to bed or watch TV?" Mia asked as she went to put pick up the dishes, but Ryo stopped her. He took them from her and washed them.

"Let's go back to bed and watch TV." Ryo said as he took Mia's hand and led her up the stairs.

" Ryo, I love you." Mia said as she got under the covers, she put her pillow up the wall and leaned back.

" I love you too, Mia." Ryo told her kissing her. Mia smiled and snuggled close to him as they watched TV. Mia had fallen asleep again on Ryo. He smiled and kissed her on the head. They snuggled closer and then turned off the TV. He went to sleep as well.

Somewhere else three people were watching, " we have to attack soon." One said.

" Before it's to late…" The second one agreed.

" Tomorrow…" The third one announced as their red eyes glowed. They soon vanished. 

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!! FINALLY! I GOT AN IDEA HOW IT'S ALL GOING TO PLAY OUT!!! 5 reviews for part two!


	3. A day at the park

Hey all! Sorry for this taking so long, I am working on ' One messed up wish' for DBZ and this is taking forever. Okay someone e-mailed me ideas for armor and names…then they got lost…so I had to make a change of plans. They don't have armors, just weapons and powers. They are after the armor…. Okay so here we go! Another thing I got the names from: http://hsb.baylor.edu/html/vanauken/JapanesemaleNames.html and http://hsb.baylor.edu/html/vanauken/JapaneseFemaleNames.html thank you! 5 reviews for part four!

Disclaimer- Nope don't own a thing! Well Kaz and Jun.

Love - part three!

Mia woke up still snuggled against Ryo; she slipped out of his hold and went to make breakfast. She heard someone come down the steps and saw that it was Kento. " Morning, you should get the others before the food goes cold." Kento woke up fully and ran to wake the others, five thumps were heard. Kento soon ran back down holding his head.

" I am never waking Rowen up again!" Kento said as he sat back into his chair. Ryo soon came down and kissed Mia on the head.

" Morning, you should have woke me." Ryo told her, " I could have cooked it is MY turn!"

" Sorry, you can make the tea though." She said handing him the box. Ryo smiled and nodded his head before walking over to the stove and starting to boil water.

Cye came down next happy like he was most of the time. He walked over and set the table. Kento was tapping his foot getting upset. He looked up and saw Rowen walk over and sit down before his head hit the table. Cye had moved the plate before his head made contact with it. " Surely not a morning person." Cye mumbled. Sage was the last one to come down the stairs. He looked over at Mia before sitting down. 

" So what are you guys doing today?" Mia asked taking a big plate of hotcakes and placing them on the table. 

" I don't think we have plans." Rowen mumbled as he motioned for Ryo to get him his second cup of tea. " Make it coffee." Ryo glared before going to make coffee. 

" How about we go to the park?" Mia suggested, the others looked at her, " what? I want to go to the park for a picnic! It's a nice day." The others nodded slowly.

" Sure Mia we can go." Ryo said to her, Mia looked at him and smiled. Sage glared at the two.

" Thank you!" She said hugging him; she then went to make lunch forgetting all about her breakfast.

" A picnic?" Said the female, " won't that just be a perfect way to enter their lives and take them as well?"

" I do agree." Said one of the males. The female smiled and turned to leave, " where are you going?"

" To make myself look like a wonderful young lady! Though I doubt it will take much."

" Well I guess we won't be attacking them THIS lifetime!" The second man said, they both got a dirty look from the girl.

Mia walked out of her bathroom with her hair up in a ponytail with a short blue sundress on. She saw Ryo in jeans and a T-shirt waiting for her. " Hey, Ro got the food in the van, we're ready to go." Mia smiled and nodded her head. She took Ryo's hand and they walked to Kento's van. 

" Did you guys get a blanket?" Mia asked, Cye nodded his head.

" And a football." Kento added, " so we could play ball and pick up chicks!" Mia rolled her eyes. She got into the van and sat next to her boyfriend, she gave him a smile before looking out the window. " Let's get going!" With that the six left the mansion.

The park was empty and nice. Mia set the blanket near a tree for shade. She set the basket under the shade and watched the guys play ball. It was Kento and Cye against the other three. Kento was the strongest while Cye was the fastest it made up for the odd number. " Can I play with you?' A girl asked.

" You're a girl!" Kento said.

" So?!" She snapped, " a girl can play football as well! Oh my name is Jun." 

" I am Sage, don't listen to Kento. These are my friends, Rowen, Cye, and Ryo. That girl over there is our friend Mia." Sage explained.

" You can be on our team." Cye said, " now it's even." The girl nodded her head. The six started to play ball.

Mia watched them play from her spot when a man walked over to her, " Konnichiwa."

" Oh hello." Mia said, she didn't notice that a man was standing over here. 

" I am Jun's brother, the girl playing with your friends." He said, " my name is Kaz.

" I am Mia, please sit down." Mia said, he nodded and sat down next to her. "Your sister is good at football."

" Yeah," Kaz said, " she played when we were younger." Mia nodded her head.

Ryo and the others were losing against the new comer and their friends. He turned his head to look at Mia to see a guy sitting next to her she was laughing. He pushed his jealous feelings to the side and went back to playing. Once the game was over they walked to the blanket. " Kaz! I thought I told you to wait for me!" Jun said glaring at her brother.

" You were taking so long. I came to see what was wrong." Kaz said, " I got to meet Mia." 

Ryo walked over and sat down next to Mia putting his arm around her. She gave him a smile and kissed him on the nose. " Hey, good game."

" Hai, we lost though, you are too good Jun."

" I know…," She said, " well Kaz and I should be going." Jun walked over to her brother, " bye all!" She walked away with Kaz.

" Very odd…" Cye mumbled. Ryo had heard him and nodded his head, there was something coming from them…

Okay I know it's short! I'll try to get three up sooner! Change of plans that they didn't attack…but who are Jun and Kaz? Okay sorry if I messed up anywhere I am in a hurry, I went over it twice and fixed it up a little…please review! Oh and Sage WILL get a girlfriend before this is over…if he lives…okay I am kidding he WILL live! 


End file.
